Saying Hello and Goodbye
by Giggler
Summary: Bella didn't jump off the cliff in New Moon and she didn't become friends with Jacob. She was bitten by another vampire.What will Bella do if she met up with Cullens 100 years later?My first fanfiction.
1. That's my chair

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything....**

Bella's POV

I went to sit at the back of the class like I always did. Unlike normal, somebody was in the seat next to me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed at him. It was Mike Newton 2.0. Brick Parker.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go out sometime, to the movies or something?"

"Does it sound like I do?" I hissed again.

"Fine, I was just asking! Jeez!" he grumbled and walked away. _What's her problem?_

I could go without hearing some people's thought, they're so annoying, especially his.

"Bella"The teacher called.

"Yes?"

"Could you take this note down to the office for me?" I got up, grabbed the note and walked to the office, happy to be away from the annoying thoughts of my classmates. When I got there, there was a group of people in there.

Than it hit me, the scent, vampires. One turned and looked directly at me.

It can't be, I thought, it just cant be!

It is! It's the Cullens

Oh no! What if they recognize me, what will they say?

Oh yeah, I quickly reminded myself, they won't recognize me, I'm a vampire and I look totally different.

But just in case I tuned into their thoughts.

_Wow, look another vampire maybe we could go shopping?_- Alice

_Maybe, she could be Edward's new girlfriend but I doubt anyone could ever replace her. *sigh*_- Jasper

_OMC! My nail polish chipped!_- Rosalie

_New vampire! COOL!_- Emmett

_Bella....._- Edward

Score! None of them recognized me.

I quickly gave the note to the Secretary and headed back to class. I really had to concentrate on going human speed.

The first few periods flew by and before I knew it, it was lunch. My favorite period, not that I eat anymore. It's my favorite because I didn't have to listen to people go on and on about stuff that I already knew.

I got my tray of food and went to sit down at my usual table, only to find five other people already there. I turned and walked away, dumping my tray in the garbage as I went out the door, choosing to go to the library rather than find somewhere else to sit.

* * *

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

Two periods left to go, I thought. The first one flew by quickly, I walked to my next and went to sit down, surprised to find one of the people or should I say vampire I was trying to avoid sitting in my seat.

"Excuse me?" I said, "But, that's my seat you're sitting in."

"Sorry, but I don't see your name on it," he said, not looking up.

I pulled out a pencil and wrote BELLA SWAN in big letters.

Jasper finally looked up, his eyes wide with shock.

"Bella," he whispered .

I nodded and sighed, "If you aren't going to move, I'll just sit here."

I sat in the desk next to him.

"Nice to see you again, Jasper," I said so quietly no human had a chance of hearing.

"We thought you were dead."

"I'm not , obviously."

"Do you want to come over later and see the others?" He asked, hopefully.

"Um, I don't know..."

"Please, they really miss you!"

"I might come, okay?" I said, I really wanted to see them agin but at the same time I was terrified.

"Thanks Bella."

"I didn't say I would come. I said that I might."

The bell rang to end the school day.

"Bye Jasper," I said quickly and walked out the door.

* * *

I arrived home, wondering whether I should visit the Cullens or not.

Out of nowhere, Jasper was leaning against the wall.

I gasped, "Jasper, don't ever do that again!"

"No way, you should of seen your face!" he burst into laughter.

"I'm glad you think it's so funny," I hissed at him, "what are you doing here anyways?"

"I came to get you, so you can see the others,"He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I said I might come," I reminded him.

"But now you'll have to come because I'm making you."

"Fine. Let's go."

We ran from my apartment to the Cullens' huge house.

"Wow," I said in amazement, this house was even bigger than the one in Forks.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked.

I nodded as he opened the door.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward," he called out quietly.

Carlisle was suddenly beside us.

"Jasper, where have you been, you...Bella?"

**Cliffy.**

**I know this has been done a thousand times but it'll have an interesting twist and It won't have anything to do with Victoria. **

**This is my first fanfic! Should I continue? Please review!!!!!:)**

**If you have any suggestions please review or PM me!!**

**~Giggler:)**


	2. Saying Hello

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything....**

Edward's POV

_Hmmmm, I wonder how Edward will react....? Shoot, this old man he played one, he played nic- nac on bis thumb with a nic- nac ...-_Jasper

What in the world? Me reacting to what?

Than I heard Carlisle, "Jasper, where have you been?You...Bella?"

Bella? What does he mean "Bella"? I raced down the stairs from my bedroom(where I was staring at the wall) to see what was going on.

Everybody was in the living room and Emmett was crushing the vampire we saw earlier at school into one of his famous bearhugs.

"OMG, Emmett, stop hogging her! I wanna give her a hg too!" complained Alice.

Than I got a whiff of the vampire's scent, it smelt exactly like Bella's only slightly different because it was a vampire. That could only mean one thing...

"Bella," I breathed.

Her heaad shot up. Emmett slowly released her from the hug and gave me a "don't you dare scare her away" look.

"Hello Edward," she said, politely.

"Well," said Esme, breaking the awkward silence, "let's go sit down."

We all walked over to the couches and chairs. Emmett and Rosalie sat down on the love seat, while Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper took the extra long couch, leaving Bella to take the love seat or the chair. Unfortunately for me, Bella took hte chair leaving me to to sit on the love seat, by myself.

"So, Bella, how were you changed?" asked Carlisle.

"Um, I'm not really sure...I mean I know I was bitten by a vampire but I don't know who and I don't know where. But it was about a year or so after you, um, left," she said, quietly.

"How do you not know where, dear?" asked Esme.

"I don't know, I was in my dorm room than I wasn't and there was an intense burning feeling and I was alone again when I woke up."

"Do you have any powers?" said Alice, bouncing in her seat beside Jasper who was trying to send out calming waves.

"Yeah, I have telepathy, and I can block mental powers."

"What's telepathy?" Emmett asked Bella.

_Telepathy is like Edward's power but I can tell you my thoughts too and I can read people's mind but I can choose when._ I heard Bella's voice but her lips didn't move.

"Di- did you just do that?" Emmett stuttered, shocked from hearing Bella's thought's in his head.

Bella laughed, her laugh was like tiny bells tinkling, "Yeah."

"So, what have you been doing these past 100 years?" Bella asked.

Rosalie smiled, "Emmett and I got married again!"

"That's great, congratulations!" Bella smiled, seeing her smile was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

I sighed as I looked around at my family who all have somebody sitting next to them. I had to do it, I couldn't wait any longer.

"Bella, can I talk to you," her eyes widen, she looked terrified. "Alone?"

The room went silent.

**Ha ha another cliffy!!**

**I hope I did Edward's pov okay... **

**Sorry that this chapter isn't very long but I didn't have much time to write so yeah.**

**Please review, they make me happy!!**

**~Giggler**


	3. Yelling and Running

**Author's note**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been swapped with homework and such....but it's summer now so that means no school!!!!! YA!! So I'll be trying to update a least once every two weeks....so enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

_Recap_

"_Bella, can I talk to you," her eyes widen, she looked terrified. "Alone?"_

_The room went silent_

* * *

Bella's POV

I looked around the room, everyone's expressions were blank, not knowing what to say or what to do. I looked back at Edward.

"Sorry, I um I got to go, bye" I got up and headed straight to the door, ignoring the yelling for me to stay.

Once I got outside, I bolted towards my apartment. A million things going through my head. What did Edward want to talk about? Why did he keep staring at me? Was it just surprise that I was surprise that I was still alive? Or alive as a vampire could be?

As I arrived at my apartment I could feel the tears start to come, I collapsed on my bed and cried the, wishing sleep would come but knowing it never would come.

* * *

Edward's POV(as Bella is leaving)

Choas broke loose, everybody was screaming at Bella to stay but she kept running. Than everybody started screaming at me for scaring her away.

"EDWARD!!" Alice screamed, "Why did you do that?!? You know, you aren't the only one who missed her, you made me leave my best friend." And with that she ran upstairs, dry sobbing. Jasper gave me a disappointed look and headed up after her.

Emmett shook his head at me but didn't speak out loud instead he used his thoughts to yell at me.

_I told you not to scare her away and than what do you do? You scare her away! Why do you have to be such an ass and only think about yourself?_ Emmett sounded really upset, and soon after he thought that to me, he followed Alice and Jasper upstairs.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and went up the stairs. She didn't say anything and all she was thinking about was that she needed a manicure.

Carlisle sighed, "Son, you need to give her time, she's been alone for 100 years with the thought you don't want her."

Esme's expression was filled with extreme hurt and sadness, she thought of Bella as her daughter, one that wasn't obsessed with shopping or self absorbed, she missed her dearly and it was my fault that she was hurting. It was my fault everyone is hurting including the one I loved most and there isn't anything I can do other than wait.

I couldn't stand seeing Carlisle's and Esme's sad expression or stand to hear anyone's thoughts as they continued to yell at me about how stupid I was or how much this was my fault. I knew this was my fault, I didn't need them reminding me. So with one last glance at Carlisle and Esme, I ran out the door.

I just continued to run, not really going anywheres untill the sun came up and I had to head back to get ready for school.

School.

The one place I know Bella will be at. With that thought still fresh in my mind, I took off full speed home. I made it home with in the hour. I quickly ran up to my room, which was like my room in forks expect in this house, there isn't a glass wall.

After jumping in the shower and changing my clothes, I headed downstairs to see my siblings waiting to leave. We piled into the Volvo, without so much as a glance my way and headed off to school. We arrived in the parking lot and saw Bella getting out of her car.

Maybe I should go over and try to talk to her...

_Don't you dare go try to talk to her, don't you think you did enough damage?_ Alice's thoughts hissed at me.

I turned around and glared at her and Jasper, seeing my glare at Alice, glared at me, "Leave her alone, she'll forgive you, she just needs time. I can feel the hurt and love coming off of her when she looks at you. It'll work out." With that he grabbed Alice's hand and walked away.

Jasper's word were going through my 'I can feel the hurt and love coming off of her.' I can feel the hurt and love...does that mean she still loves me like I love her?

**

* * *

**

Well, here's chapter three. This isn't really a cliffy per say but any who. Um nothing really else to say but if you review than I might update tomorrow....

**So that means review!!:)**

**And if you have any suggestions please pm me!!:)**

**~Giggler:)**


	4. Once again

**Ummm...so here's another update, I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm not going to make up any excuses or anything, I just haven't felt like writing. So, anyways....**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't understand why they make us write these things. The sites called FAN-fiction so obviously if I was the amazing Stephanie Meyer I wouldn't be writing on fan-fiction.**

_Recap_

_Jasper's word were going through my 'I can feel the hurt and love coming off of her.' I can feel the hurt and love...does that mean she still loves me like I love her?_

Bella's POV

I eventually got off my bed and made my way to the shower and hopped in. Feeling the water run down made me feel a little better but than I remembered that in just a few short hours, I would be at school, knowing that Edward was somewhere.

I sighed, I wonder what he wanted to talk about? Maybe he didn't want me around his family, maybe he wanted me to get the hell away from him? Maybe I was messing with all his lovely distractions?

Distractions. I still don't understand what he meant by his kind was easily distracted. I mean I've been trying for one hundred years to be distracted from his memory only to feel the hurt when I was trying.

Maybe I was just weird, maybe like my inability to remember when I was changed or the pain I was in when I was being changed. All I remember was waking up and I was a vampire.

I sighed again and looked at the clock. Damn, seven. I have to get ready for school. I quickly raced to my closet to find something to wear.

I decided to wear my red plaid button up t-shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans. Quickly put my brown hair up into a ponytail and slipped on my hightops. Looking at the clock again, I realized I still had twenty minutes before I needed to be at school. I decided I would just head to school now, there was no harm in being early for once in my vampire life. I grabbed my bag, locked the door and was in my car in the matter of two minutes.

I arrived at school ten minutes before classed started. I looked around and noticed the Alice and Jasper walking away from Edward. I hope they weren't hard on him last night after I ran away, I mean it wasn't entirely his fault.

I took a deep breath and walked past him towards Alice and Jasper.

"Hey Alice, hey Jasper" I called.

They stopped walking and turned around, before I could even blink, Alice had launched herself at me and was now giving me a hug that if I was still a human my bones would've shattered.

Jasper laughed and attempted to pull his wife off of me.

"Alice," he laughed again, " I think you should let go of poor Bella."

"Oh, right, I just missed you so much, I thought you might've disappeared after last nights visit with us. Are you going to come over tonight? Please, please, please?" Alice said in one breath.

"Why would I've disappeared? I've missed you guys too much just to disappear." I told them, avoiding her questions.

"You didn't answer Alice's question, Bella," Jasper told me, he must of felt my fear because he quickly continued, " Edward," I flinched, "will be on his best behavior, Esme misses you and we didn't have nearly enough time to catch up."

"Okay, I'll think about" I already had my mind up when he brought Esme into the conversation. I missed her so much Carlisle and her were like second parents to me and I missed them just as much as I miss my parents now.

"Yay! Thank you, Bella! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!" Alice started to hug me again. I guess saw my decision. "See you after school!" With that the bell rang and we went our separate ways.

The first part of school and lunch went by in a flash, I didn't see any of the Cullens since I had to stay after class for detention for throwing a book at Brick's head. It wasn't my fault that he ducked and it hit the teacher.

The next period flew by and than It was time for the only class I have with one of the Cullens, and I'm glad that it's Jasper.

I walked in the class, surprised to find my usual seat empty and Jasper sitting in the seat next to it. I smiled and walked to the seat.

"Hello," I said to Jasper.

"Hello Bella," he replied.

Jasper and I continued to talk too quietly for the humans. Before I knew it, the bell rang and it was time to head over to the Cullen's and face Edward once again. I quickly told Jasper that I'd meet them at their house since I have my car.

The drive over to the Cullen's was surprisingly fast and it didn't give me too much time to think it through, think about how much I didn't want to see Edward, let alone talk to him. I love him so much and I can't bear to hear him say that he doesn't want be again, how I'm not good for him.

I sighed, as I opened my car door, once again into a house with a family I've loved for so long.

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me!!!!:)**

**Till next time**

**-Giggler:)**


End file.
